New Standards
by Rokugatsu-Nin
Summary: The squeal of Is It Love Or Hate. ItaSas Potrays through the engagement &marriage and that a stalker lurks through the shadows to ruin them but who is it? warning and full Summary before chapter one begins.
1. New Beginning

Hey everyone. I'm back and this is the squeal to Is It Love Or Hate. I promise to you all that me and my friend will work hard on this story and it will be more chapters then the last one.

Axel: YAY! Me love Yaio! You can tell because if the sex is sck and twisted... You know who thought it up... :)

Full summary: This is the squeal to Is It Love Or Hate. In this story it's going to tell you guys what happens and that through Itachi and Sasuke's engagement and after their marriage. There is also a stalker lurks through the shadows to ruin their lives but who is it? Itachi gets a job. LOL let's not give too much away teehee!

Warnings for the whole story: rape, drugs and drinking, lots and lots of yaoi in some chapters, and lots of other bad things. If you read my other stories you will know what I mean.

ENJOY!  
---

Chapter 1

It was the next morning and Sasuke was the first one up. He went to move a little and pain shot up his body causing him to yelp. It was unbearable, Sasuke moved back down and regained what had happened last night. This woke up Itachi and he looked at Sasuke laying on the bed next to him.

"What's wrong?" He lean down and kissed Sasuke's lip.

"Nothing. I just hurt from last night is all. Can we skip school today Itachi? I don't want to go and it hurts to move." Sasuke ask still trying to get up.

"Nothing hn? Fine, we can. I'm going to make something to eat after I take a shower. I have to start looking for a job and then we can move away from mother. You can come with me to take a shower."Sasuke froze at Itachi's meaning words." Move away?"

Itachi glimpsed quickly down at Sasuke with the corner of his eye and cared to explain further.

"We'll be a married couple e need our own house. Not live in my room for the rest of our lives."

Sasukes cheek tinted red as he narrowed his eyes, he had to admit he was right about that. Who would want to hear them at it 24/7… Maybe the pervert down the street but other than that…who? Sasuke mentally kicked himself.."Stupid fangirls." Itachi observed Sasuke's questioning state and eventually helped Sasuke up due to the pain and both of them went to the bathroom together.

They both got in the shower and Itachi turned on the water. They stood under the water together and their bodies were drenched. Itachi held Sasuke's naked body against his and start to kiss Sasuke's neck. He didn't want to hurt his brother to accommodate with the actions towards last night but he couldn't resist his lean, sexy body of his. Sasuke left a trail of moans out of his mouth as Itachi kissed and suck on his neck. Itachi slowly moved his hand down to Sasuke's manhood. He grabbed a hold of it and began to pump it causing the young boy to moan louder.

Sasuke threw his head back and rested on Itachi's shoulder. The moans got louder and louder as Sasuke spilled all over Itachi's hand. He then turned Sasuke around and slowly pushed him against the wall. He started kissing and sucking on Sasuke's neck again. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the older Uchiha's neck. Itachi pulled back from Sasuke's neck and kissed his lips. He slid his hands up and down Sasuke's lean, milk smooth body.

Sasuke left on a moan as Itachi moved always from him to look into his eyes. Sasuke then turned around and faced the wall. Itachi knew what he wanted. The pure lust in his eyes were readable like a picture off a museum wall, he was literally begging to be pleasured.

"Are you sure of this Sasuke. I mean you are already hurting from last night and I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have. I'm going to the mall later after we eat and I want you to come with Me." Itachi explained still holding Sasuke firmly against the shower wall with their bodies touching. Water running down their body seeming to make the scene more  
erotic by the second.

"Yes, this is what I want and I don't care how badly I hurt I'll still go with you." Sasuke was literally begging even more, he didn't care he just wanted Itachi inside of him even if it didn't last long at all .

Itachi placed his manhood against Sasuke's entrance. He asked Sasuke if he was ready. Sasuke answered him by shaking his head yes frantically. In one quick move Itachi thrusted into Sasuke as he left out a moan of UN denied pleasure. He pulled out before he thrusted back in causing his brother to moan louder.

Sasuke threw his head back against his lover's chest as Itachi moved faster and harder. Sasuke moaned once again and moved in sync with his brother. Sasuke could feel his own manhood getting harder. Itachi also knew it was too. Itachi grabbed a hold of his brother's manhood and started pumping. Sasuke moaned again as he spilled saying Itachi's name. Soon after Itachi spilled inside Sasuke saying his name.

They both got out of the shower after washing each other off. Itachi walked to his room to get his cloth on so he can make food while Sasuke is getting dressed.

When Sasuke got back to the room. Itachi was already downstairs. Sasuke got dressed fast and went down to see if he could help Itachi. He got down there and Itachi had the food made already. They sat down at the table and Sasuke looked up at Itachi.

"So what are you going for Itachi? I mean you are going to work and all but what store so I know."

"I'm thinking about Hot Topic since you and your friends go there. They pay well too. But a month from now. You and me will be living in our own house and not with mother. I also want to move out since Kimimaro and Orochimaru and Haku are after you and me. If we move. They won't know where we are."  
Itachi had pretty much laid out the plan for them, and Sasuke felt safer y the plan but at the same time he felt the back of his mind panicing saying to get the hell out of here faster than two weeks. Sasuke mentally slapped himself and ignored the meek warning.

"That's sounds good and we only have two weeks left of school and then it's summer. While you're gone. I can hang with Gaara and Neji maybe even Naruto."

"Yeah that's true. Well finish eating and then get to my car. I need to get down there fast if I want to start work tomorrow." said Itachi.

"What days are you working brother?" asked Sasuke.

"I'll be working for four days a week. The sooner I start. The faster we can get away from this house. So lets go okay?"

Sasuke finish eating and limped out the door, Itachi helped out the door walking down the steps he knew if he carried him it would diminish his last ounces of that damned Uchiha pride. Itachi helped him slip into the car door. The elder sibling too got into his car started the engine and off they went, leaving their house behind them in the dust.

---

When they got to the mall. Itachi went into Hot Topic and talked to the boss. Sasuke was walking around the mall since he was bored and didn't want to sit or stand around, it hurt too much to stand for too long at a period of time. He walked down the mall and he couldn't help but to feel like he was being watched. It bugged him so he started walking faster. He went to a get something to eat since he didn't consume or really eat much at home.

As he got his food. Sasuke walked over to a table and sat down eating his food. Sasuke was relived to sit down, riding the pain away but he could feel eyes against his. He looked around to see if he could see anyone but there was no one there. So he began to eat, warring against the suspicion he had gestured up.

After he was done eating. Sasuke started to walk back to where Itachi was. He was almost there until someone stopped him.

"Hey Sasuke. You're looking hotter then ever." Smirked Haku, licking his lips mischievously.

"What are you want? I don't have time to play games with you." growled Sasuke.

"Nothing really. It's just weird to see you in a mall by yourself without Itachi and your friends. You know if Kimimaro was around that he would hate you more then anything in the world. Oh and nice ring. I wonder who brought it for you." Haku smiled as he saw Sasuke getting pissed at him.

"I'm not telling you anything. The only thing I'm telling you is that the ring isn't from you." Sasuke walked pass Haku only to be grabbed by the arm and slammed into a wall. Sasuke could feel the pain worsen near the bottom of his spine, he could live with it but not for long. He winced at the tightened collision.

"You better watch your mouth Uchiha. I'm not a person you want to mess with right now. I mean I am now on Orochimaru and Kimimaro's side. My boyfriend is Zabuza if you haven't heard. I mean it. Just keep pushing me and watch how fast you end up dead on the ground." said Haku. He started walking away  
only to be stopped by someone eyeing him up, pissed. Not a smile on his face just clenched teeth merely about to explode.

"You better leave now Haku. Don't come near my brother ever again. I will kill you if I have to. You have no right to tell him what to do." Ordered Itachi.

"Oh. Well I need to get back. I have things to do and I saw that you are working here now. It's kind of funny." Haku walked out giggling at the thought of it.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi and Sasuke walked to the car, Itachi helping his young sibling into the car. They went straight back home since they were out later then expected. Itachi walked up stairs with Sasuke following him. He then went to his room. And got ready for bed, and slipped in and pulled the silky covers over himself. They still hadn't been changed from yesterday night. Itachi observed as Sasuke was getting ready to climb in as well.

"So when do you start work brother?" asked Sasuke.

"Tomorrow afternoon. I work Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays. I only have to work on the other three days if I wanted to other someone can't come into work that day. Don't worry. I made sure that I'll be with you and if it comes to it. I'll take you with me since I work almost all day. I'm only doing it to get us out of this place faster. Then we will have our house. Don't worry mother can come see us." smiled Itachi.

Sasuke crawled into the bed with his brother. "I'm happy that we are going to be living by ourselves brother. When do you start Itachi?"

"I start tomorrow after I take you to school. I already told the school about me working. So they know when I'm going to be there and when I'm not. So try to stay out of trouble Sasuke. I'm begging you." Itachi kissed  
Sasuke's lips.

"Okay, brother. See you tomorrow morning." Sasuke said sleepy.

"Goodnight Sasuke." Itachi said after turning over to fall into a deep sleep.

---

The next morning Itachi woke up Sasuke and told him to get ready for School. Sasuke crawled out of bed as Itachi paced himself downstairs to prepare breakfast. He felt a lot better than yesterday, the pain had disappeared. After a little while. Sasuke came down and sat himself at the table.

"So are you taking me to school Itachi?" asked Sasuke.  
"Yeah and about the ring… You can tell anyone you want about it. You should never be ashamed. Well lets go because I need to get to work Sasuke."

They walked out to the car and drove to school. Itachi dropped Sasuke off at school and drove himself to the mall for his first day at work.

Sasuke was sitting in homeroom since his brother wasn't in school. He saw Gaara walk in the classroom and sat in his seat.

"Hey Gaara. You seem to be in a bad mood." said Sasuke.

"Yeah, my family is once again bugging me. They don't want me with Neji and they keep saying that I need to go home, but don't worry about it. "By the end of his explanation something caught the boundaries of Gaara's eye, it was shiny. (O.O)

"Hey… What's the ring for?" Gaara questioned curiously as his eyes joined in too for an answer.

"Well it's from Itachi. He said that everything it going to change between the two of us he asked me to- Sasuke was cut off by Gaara.

"You're engaged to your brother!? Holy fucking shit!"

"Shut up Gaara. I only want you and Neji to know. I know you two can keep your mouths shut and not tell anyone. Itachi even has a job now so him and me can move out and live in our own house. That's why he's not in school." explained Sasuke.

"You know the ring is going to piss off your fan girls. You know damn well that Sakura and Ino will make a big deal about the whole situation." said Gaara.

"I know and that's what I'm going to have to go through for a while. It's going to be a really bad day for Me." growled Sasuke.

"It is always a bad day for me." Sighed Gaara.

They waited until homeroom was over and moved on to their upcoming classes.

Sasuke was sitting in class doing his work as the teacher came up to him.

"Where were you Uchiha? Did you know that we had a test yesterday?" asked the teacher.

"Sorry I couldn't come yesterday. I wasn't feeling good and I had to do something else." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, come out to the hallway because I need to talk to you."  
"Yes, teacher." Sasuke followed the teacher to the hallway and watch as she closed the door. He knew she was going to yell at him for something.

"You were going so good in my class Uchiha, but what happened? You're grades are going down and you missed a lot of school." she said.

"Sorry I just had things to do. I also had problems too. I can make up the work and while my brother is at work." said Sasuke.

"I don't care Uchiha! I'm just tired of everything! You know not to be missing my classes' boy. Now you have to suffer! Now get in the classroom and take your test now!" yelled the teacher.

"Yes." Sasuke walked back into the classroom. He sat down in his seat and took the test after class he handed the teacher the test and walked out. He knew that the day was only going to get worse by the minute.

---

(Time skip)

It was lunchtime and Sasuke sat with Gaara and Neji.

"I heard about you and Itachi. You know that the fan girls are going to be super pissed off." said Neji.

"So let them. At least I'm taken now." Sasuke smiled to himself. Sasuke leaned on the palm of his hand and sighed in pleasure.

"Well let see what happens because here comes Sakura and Ino now."

The boys watched as the girls made their way over to them. Sasuke went to get up to leave but was stopped by Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke. It's nice to see you back in school. I'm so happy. Do you want to do anything with us today?" asked Sakura.

" Uhhh…No, I have my own things to do. So… er… go away." snapped Sasuke.

"What is so much better then us?" asked Ino.

"My family and friends and my lover. I don't have time for you fan girls."  
said Sasuke.

"What does that mean?" Sakura looked at Sasuke's hand and saw a ring. "Oh my god what the fuck is that!? You're taken!?" exclaimed both girls in furry.  
"Yeah, so stop bugging me. I'm taken so go away. I never liked you two anyways." said Sasuke.

"Whatever Sasuke. We can find better guys." both girls walked off silently cursing under their breath to whoever took them.

Sasuke smirked a the last remark the girls had opinionated upon him.

"Sure that's what you said every time something happened."

Itachi's P.O.V

Itachi quietly consumed his soy bean ramen when an overwhelmed sensation formed in his throat.  
"ACHOO!"

Itachi clasped his mouth with the palm of his hand, removing it and whipping off the access saliva. Someone was talking behind his back or was it a simple cold? He prayed Sasuke hadn't caught it if it was a damned cold. Itachi mentally sighed and continued onward to complete his self mission:

finish this soy bean ramen! (HAHA!)

--------------------------------------?

---

(Time skip)

After lunch the day got worse. Sakura and Ino told people about Sasuke's ring and they kept coming up to him all day asking vaious questions. When he got home since Gaara and Neji drove him there. He went into the house and called Itachi's name a few times. When he didn't get an answer, he knew he wasn't home.

After a while of lazing around. Sasuke got up and walked to the nearest bar. Yeah, he was young but his mother's friend worked there and always gave him a few drinks. As he walked in. He looked for his mother's friend. After he found her, he walked up and asked for a drink.

She gave him one pint of Caffrey's Irish Ale and then sat down to talk to him.

"So what's with you?" she asked not so politely.

"I just having a really bad day is all." said Sasuke.

"Where is your brother?" she asked.

"He has a job now so I'm by myself today. Don't worry if I get drunk. I get drunk. I just need to take every thing off my mind." said Sasuke.

"Okay then but don't die on my bar because your brother will kill me and I'll have to clean the counter again." she said walking away.

It was an hour later and Sasuke was so drunk that he didn't know where he was. Gaara saw him sitting at the bar and walked over to him.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Gaara said a little scared.

"Yes, a little Mr. Mailman." Muttered then surprisingly burst into laugher. Gaara never knew Sasuke could laugh like this, because he never did! He was always such a pubescent little emo-acting teen.

The lady behind the bar came up to Gaara. "Are you his friend?" she asked.

"Yeah, and my boyfriend is right there. Me and Neji will take him home." Gaara helped Sasuke up and carrying him to the car. They laid him in the back and then got in the car and went to his house.

---

At home Itachi just got there and when he went into the house Sasuke wasn't there. He was about to run out the door when Gaara carried Sasuke up to him.

"We found him at the bar. He is really drunk and I think it would be best to let him rest." Gaara handed Sasuke to Itachi and walked off.

Itachi slowly carried Sasuke up to their room. He would have to kill the bartender whoever got Sasuke drunk…Well not literally. He laid him down on the bed rested down himself, it had been a long busy day. He looked over at Sasuke as sleeping beauty awoke from his slumber. Sasuke glanced at Itachi,   
lust filled his eyes. Sasuke creeped up towards Itachi and sat ontop of his lower abdomen and began kissing him. He then felt Sasuke's hand sliding into his pants. He grabbed Sasuke's arm and gazed up at him.

"No Sasuke. Not now you're drunk and I don't want to feel like I'm using you. So not tonight Sasuke." Itachi kissed him on the lips.

"But brother. I want to."

"No, not when you're drunk. Just stop it Sasuke. What happened anyways?"

Sasuke froze and slung his head down facing Itachi's muscular formed  
stomach, and released a grimacing sigh.

"I had a really bad day and you weren't home so I went to the bar. Thought I could get a few drinks from Mom's friend… Get things off my mind" said Sasuke.

Itachi mentally cursed his Mom's friend and quickly focused all his attention back towards his lover.  
"You should have came to my work Sasuke. You know that you can and I told them that you might if something is wrong and they said okay." said Itachi.

"I'm sorry Itachi. Please… Don't hate me?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't but since this happen. I'm getting you and me a cell phone and I want you to use it and call me when I'm at work. Promise me Sasuke."

"I promise brother." Sasuke kissed Itachi and rolled off of his lover and fell into a drunken sleep. He would probably have to remind Sasuke all over again the next morning, his brother was brutally wasted probably would even forget if they would have done it and woken up with a sore ass.

Itachi too rolled over and he thought about Sasuke. 'It was my fault. I should have been here for him. I can't have my little brother getting drunk and passing out like this again. He is only 14. I need to get that cell  
phone and fast. I don't when this happen again.' Itachi thought. After a while Itachi too fell asleep and they slept until morning's dawn.

---

END OF CHAPTER

I hope you guys like this. I worked hard on this and I hope I did good on the shower part. I never wrote a yaoi in the shower lol. Please review and tell me what you think.

Heyy it's her friend Axel a.k.a : xkakashloverx. I LOVED this chapter we had been sumerizing ideas while this WONDERFUL author was writing I was urging the shower and see what it would be like if sasuke got drunk. And he talked about a milkman… haha get it? I'm sooo sick. So yeah ttyl guys! Sorry for making you guys wait soooo long ? 


	2. Consuming My Surrounding Bit By Bit

Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

ENJOY!

---

Chapter 2

It was the next morning. Sasuke woke up with his head spinning and he ached all over. He peered over at Itachi who was still sleeping. He leaned over Itachi and started shaking unconditionally.

"Itachi! We are going to be late for school so get up!" Sasuke yelled knowing it would defiantly wake up his

brother.

"Are you sure about going to school Sasuke. I know that you're not feeling well." Itachi said a little worry about his brother.

Sasuke gazed away for a moment, he was right he wasn't feeling the greatest but he had to go to school! His grades were dropping!

"I'm fine. I feel a tiny bit sick but that's it. I'm going to school. I'll be okay brother." Sasuke smiled and got out of bed to get ready for school.

"I think you should stay home Sasuke. You were drunk last night and I don't want you going to school."

"I don't care. I'm going and that's that. You can't tell me what to do and don't want to get yelled at again since the bitch of a teacher loves to yell at me." Sasuke said remembering the things that cause him to drink so much.

"Fine...but you not going home early. I'm not letting you in this house by yourself with Orochimaru and Kimimaro dropping out of school and I have a feeling that Haku is working for them. So if you are not in school. Haku can tell them and they know where we live. So wait until we get our own place to do those things. You know that next year we'll be living in the new house but I won't be in school since I'm graduating this year. We do need money for the wedding and the house. So I'm going to try and work my hardest and I'm going to buy cell phones for us today." Itachi said getting ready for school too.

"Okay brother." Sasuke ran downstairs and took pills to stop his spinning head. He then got something to eat. He saw Itachi grab something to eat too and then walked out to his car.

The ride to school was quiet yet again. Sasuke had fallen asleep a few minutes after they left the house. Itachi looked over that Sasuke. He looked so cute asleep. Itachi always liked to watch Sasuke sleep. The kid looked peaceful like nothing was going to hurt him. Itachi wanted that for his brother. To live in peace, and not a nightmare. He still remembers when Sasuke had horrible nightmares about this father coming into the house and beating him to death.

That was Itachi greatest nightmare too. He wouldn't be able to live if he woke up one morning and Sasuke lying in his bed dead. Itachi prayed every night for Sasuke to just stay alive from the beatings his father gave him. It worked too, the worse that Sasuke ever got in when he didn't do his schoolwork and their father beat Sasuke that causing him to stay in bed for five weeks. He even suffered some broken bones. Itachi was glad that it was all over. Now they had new fears. One was that Haku started going to the mall and walking into Hot Topic while he worked. He knew that kid hated the store but he didn't understand why he was there.

---

As they got to school, Itachi woke Sasuke up. They both walked into school together and Itachi walked Sasuke to his homeroom so Haku couldn't bug him. After Itachi left since he had other things to do. Sasuke waited until Gaara and Naruto got to homeroom.

They sat in their seats and striped up a conversation about how the fan girls were going around trying to find out who took Sasuke from them.

"Hey Sasuke. Sakura and them are going around to everyone asking about your lover." said Naruto.

"That's funny because when they get to Itachi. He won't say anything but laugh in their faces." Sasuke smiled to himself that the fan girls were that pissed.

"You know if they find out that you and Itachi are together. They are going to be begging to watch you two." Gaara giggled at the girl's boy on boy pervert ness.

"I'll just let Itachi tell them off. He hates it when people do those things to us. The rest of my family won't talk to us one because of my father's death and two because of mine and Itachi love for each other."

"Seems a lot like me family. Everyone hates me because I'm with Neji and won't go with the girl that my father wants me to be with. That's why they send Kankurou after me to get me to come home. They just want me to be with a girl that should boss me around and that." Gaara growled thinking about what his father wanted for him.

"Don't worry about it Gaara. You are with Neji and believe me. No one will pull you two apart." said Naruto.

"Yeah, and your father is just doing it the piss you off or something." said Sasuke watching the door way for the teacher to come in.

After countless minutes of new up popped conversations. The three boys saw Haku walk in. He looked at Sasuke and smiled. He then turned around and sat in his seat. Sasuke knew that something was going to happen and he didn't like it one bit. He prayed that by the end of first period. He would run into Itachi before something happens to him.

After homeroom was over. Sasuke walked to first class. His head started the spin again but it wasn't too bad. He let it go. As he was working on his papers of catch up. Sasuke got a weird feeling that someone was watching him. It scared him to death since he knew it was Haku. Haku hated him because of the fact that he picked Itachi over him. Sasuke just didn't love the guy like he thought.

Near the end of class, Sasuke was starting to hate Haku staring at him. He went to the teacher and told her that he didn't feel well. She let him go and he grabbed his things and ran out the door. He was walking to his locker before going to the bathroom. He was hoping that Haku didn't follow him. As Sasuke closed the door of his locker. Haku was right behind him.

"You knew that you are really starting to look more fuckable with tight clothing like that. I would love to do things to you." Haku grabbed Sasuke and pushed him against the locker. He grabbed his ass and then he moved him hands the face of Sasuke's pants. He slid his hands up and down Sasuke's body and into his pant and grabbed his manhood.

Sasuke tried to hold in a moan. He then started to fight Haku away from him but Haku grabbed harder and Sasuke bugged to be let go. "P-Please Haku. L-Let m-m-me go. I don't c-care for you like t-that. P-Please j-just let me g-go." Sasuke cried out.

"Why I'm just seeing if you are good enough for Orochimaru? You know that he wants your body Sasuke. He'll go anything for it. Even kill big brother if he has to." Haku smirked as he saw Sasuke's eye widen at the words 'kill big brother.' Sasuke regained his confidence and stability and fought back with aggressive temper.

"Leave him out of this. You are only mad because I picked Itachi over you. Well I can't help that you were the one that hurt me and treated me like shit that one day at the mall. You were always mean Haku!" Sasuke pulled Haku's hand out of his pants and kicked his in the crouch since it was the only thing he could do. He ran to the nearest bathroom. He was hoping Haku didn't follow. He hated Haku for touching the place that only Itachi was allow to touch.

After known it was ok. Sasuke slid down the wall crying. He wanted his big brother and he wanted to feel safe. He was shaking of fear for what Haku just did to him. He glad that no one else was in the hallways at the time. Then sat there for a while thinking about to go home or stay in school. He laid this head down on his knees. Then he heard someone talking to him.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" asked Itachi a little worried seeing that Sasuke was crying.

When Sasuke heard his brother's voice question him. He got up, ran and embraced Itachi into a tight hug crying even more. "He was touching me again. I can't get away from him. Itachi...he won't leave me alone and now he is saying that Orochimaru wants my body and..." Sasuke broken into louder sobs.

Itachi knew that Sasuke was scared. He tried his best to calm him down, whispering soothing words and held him tight. He wanted to kill Haku but he knew that it would make him end up leaving Sasuke. After a while, Itachi cupped Sasuke's chin and left his head up. "Don't worry Sasuke. I'm here nothing will happen to you. Whatever Haku did. Just forget about it. He is nothing like us. Follow me."  
Itachi moved Sasuke into one of the stalls. He lightly pushed Sasuke against the walls and started to kiss him. Sasuke soon kissed back and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. He opened his mouth for Itachi to take the kiss deeper. Itachi then started to run his hand up and down his brother's body causing Sasuke to moan into the kiss. Sasuke wanted more, he had been yearning for his brother, he could hardly remember coming home from the bar but Itachi told him he wanted to do it bad. After he felt Sasuke's hand reaching into his pants. Itachi stopped him.

"No Sasuke. Not here. We will finish this later tonight little brother. I got to get to my next class." Itachi kissed Sasuke passionately one last time and walked out to go to next class. Sasuke did the same and hoped that Haku wasn't around.

---

(Time skip lunch)

Sasuke and Itachi walked into the coffee house (that was really in the school so how was it a house??) and sat down with Sasuke's friends. Itachi and Sasori began sitting with Sasuke's friends since it was only them at the table now. Itachi didn't like some of them like the blond but he only sat there so he can be with Sasuke. Since he worked now. He started missing Sasuke much more. When he had off time all Itachi wanted to do is be with Sasuke and no one else. He couldn't wait until they got their own house.

As they were all sitting at the table eating and talking about things that happened. The fan girls came walking up to them. Sakura stepped behind Sasuke. "So are you going to tell me who it is Sasuke?"

"Get! Leave me alone Sakura. I don't have time for you right now." Sasuke started talking to his brother and told him about yesterday. Itachi didn't take at so lightly but Sasuke stopped him from saying anything.

"I will find out Sasuke. You can't hide it for ever." Sakura walked away and when back to her friends. She was even more pissed now.

After she left, the boys started talking about other things other than those annoying stupid/stalker like fangirls that tried to follow you everywhere even in the bathroom (EWW) again. They were talking about which teachers are the meanest and most hated. Sasuke was telling them about his teacher from yesterday on how she yelled at him because he wasn't in school. Sasuke shut up since he was still too mad and upset about that. Itachi saw this and leaned close to Sasuke's ear and whispered something very sexual (that I  
won't tell you!) that Sasuke could only hear his cheeks tinted a apple red and abruptly looked down.

"Hey, Sasuke. Why don't you just tell Sakura? She can't do anything about you and him." said Naruto.

Itachi had heard the question and decided to answer for his hung over lover.

"See Naruto. That is where you are wrong. It's not like Gaara and Neji. We are brothers and people don't think it's right, brother are brothers and nothing more. See if me and Sasuke went around telling everyone that we are together. The teachers and others will pull us apart. Which mean I'll end up in jail and Sasuke will be placed in a home since our mother is never home. Then that's the time that fan girls will do anything to see brothers together. That's why I don't want anyone to know." Itachi got up from his seat and walked to his next class. The others soon followed after. Sasuke running up to his brother and asked his politely to walk him to class. Itachi accepted the request knowing Sasuke never knew when to stop asking for things.

The rest of the classes went the same way. People getting yelled at or fighting with a teacher. As soon as the last bell rang. Kids started running out the door. Sasuke was waiting for Itachi outside his class. He saw Haku but the kid acted like he wasn't there and ran out the school doors.

Soon Itachi came out and they walked out to the car. Itachi had to make a few stops on the way home. He had to pick things up and then they went home Sasuke fell asleep in the car right when they left school knowing the errands would take awhile. So Sasuke knew nothing about what Itachi had in the back on the

car.

---

Later that night. Itachi was downstairs since Sasuke was still sleeping. After about ten minutes. Sasuke came downstairs and sitting at the table waiting for food. Itachi always cooked food for him and Sasuke. Their mother cooked food for herself since the boys aren't up at the time.

After the food was made. Itachi sat down with Sasuke and looked at him. "You know something Sasuke? When I'm at work. I miss you so much. It sucks that I'm working now but I promise you. The days I have off I'll be spending a lot of time with you." Itachi saw his little brother look up at him and smiled.

"I just wish that I had somewhere to go when you work. I come home and there's no one home. It's weird and then I feel alone Itachi. It's scary too because you don't know who's in the house. It could be a killer all I know." Sasuke looked down.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke. With this you just call and when I'm on break I'll call you even if you are at school It has unlimited text messaging and you and me can talk for free for the next 2 months." Itachi handed the cell phone to Sasuke. He then got up and tip toed up the stairs. Sasuke felt his phone vibrate he flipped the razor open and accepted the text message he had just received. 'Meet me in the bedroom. Love Itachi xo' Sasuke mentally laughed to himself, his cheeks blushed a crimson red but was abruptly been turned on like the cell phone was.

Sasuke had a feeling that someone was watching outside their window. Sasuke instantly turned off all the lights downstairs and ran up to his brother's room. The person outside walked off since he got all the information that he needed.

Sasuke walked into the room and saw him brother sitting on the bed. "Hey Itachi. Do you feel like you're being watched lately?" asked Sasuke as he crawled in bed with his brother.

"No not really. Why do you ask?" Itachi was a little weirded out.

"Well...I have these feelings like someone is watching every move I make. It scares me a little." Sasuke laid his head on Itachi's chest as his brother lifted him on his back, under the covers with him..

"You seem really tired tonight Sasuke." said Itachi.

"I just don't feel good right now and I am tired. It feels that I didn't sleep for years." Sasuke said and he started felling asleep.

"It's probably because you drank too much Sasuke. Young kids like you should not be drinking and I still want to beat the shit on of mother's friend for giving you the drinks."

"I'm sorry Itachi. I...was...just in... a...bad...mood." Sasuke fell asleep in his brother's arms.

"I understand Sasuke. Just sleep we will talk later after I come home from work." Itachi kissed his brother's forehead and went to sleep still holding his brother.

---

Meanwhile, Haku just got back from hanging around the Uchiha's house and spying on them. He walked into the house to see Kimimaro asleep. He then walked up to Orochimaru. He knocked three times before entering. He turned the knob and walked into see Orochimaru. He was at his desk picking out pictures and putting them on the wall.

"I see that you have been busy. So here are more pictures for you and by the way. Your Sasuke has a nice body but he likes to wince a lot. Oh I also found out all the days that Itachi works." said Haku handing the pictures and paper to Orochimaru.

"Thank you Haku. So what is Sasuke doing know?" asked Orochimaru.

"He is with his brother. They went to bed I think. I know that Sasuke wasn't feeling well today. I tried to make him feel better but he kicked me and ran around." said Haku.

"So I guess that I have to do this on one of these days when Itachi isn't home. Is there a easy way to get into the house?" asked Orochimaru.

"Yes, the back door is never in use and if someone unlocked it. The Uchiha's would never check the door but watch out because Itachi just gave Sasuke a cell phone for him to call if anything is wrong." said Haku.

"Okay. My little Sasuke is fine now but when I get a chance. He is all mine. Let see what Itachi will do then." Orochimaru smirked to himself just thinking of the things he can do to the youngest Uchiha. His brother was fun but Sasuke will be even more fun. "You may now go to Zabuza. He is waiting for you."

"Okay." smiled Haku running out to go see Zabuza.

---  
END OF CHAPTER

Hope you guys like this. I worked hard on this chapter. Please review.

Axel: Hey guys congrats to this author! She did really well! I only helped a bit on this one because I was getting a lot of Doc appointments sadly I'm in surgery tomorrow for my teeth because of the wisdom teeth mostly not a biggy! BUT I can't run , play soccer or eat for 3 DAYS! I AM GOING TO DIE WITHOUT SPORRTS! NOOOOO!!! Well I get to be put out so that's what I'm only excited for and I won't know where I am after so that's even better so my mom is gonna tell them I've been sleeping for a whole year!


	3. We Are Finally Moving!

Thanks for the reviews. I know that sometimes the chapters are short but I'm trying my best to make them longer.

Enjoy!

---

Chapter 3

It had been two weeks ago that Itachi started working at Hot Topic. Now Itachi was finally graduating out of high school. Sasuke sat near the back attempting to hide him self from the crazy fan girls but still a full view of the stage. After Itachi had received his degree, Sasuke saw no point in staying any longer and sneaked out of the gym. He waited for the thing to be over and when it was all the graduates burst out the door attempting to get away from this hellhole. Sasuke ran near the titanium doors to wait for his brother to come out of the gym. After a while, Itachi came out and walked up to Sasuke.

"Are you ready to go Sasuke? You know that we need to pack since we're leaving tonight. We are almost done too." Itachi said. Sasuke had noticed Itachi thinking a lot lately. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing it must have been common before a big move like this.

"Yeah I know." Sasuke was walking next to Itachi down the locker-infested hallways. When they were near the door to leave. Sasuke noticed Haku walking near them. Sasuke stared at Haku since he was already looking at him. He then saw Haku give him a evil glance as he walked pass. Sasuke didn't like it at all. It gave him the chills he could hardly bear with it.

In the car, Itachi and Sasuke were talking about the new house. They finally found one that was an hour away of their mother's and Sasuke still could go to the same school and visit his mom. Itachi hushed the conversation, leaving it strung on a cliff for the slightest moment until he slowly spoke.

"So did you tell anyone about where our new house is?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah, only Gaara though. I didn't tell anyone else about it." said Sasuke.

Itachi remembered the day they found the house. Sasuke was with him all day. So it was perfect because just made one trip to the house to inspect it and saved a good amount of gas.

---

(Flashback)

It was a Sunday afternoon. Itachi didn't have to go to work, so they went to check out the house Itachi found on his way home from work one night. He told Sasuke about it and he wanted to check it out with Itachi. When they got to the home. Itachi met the woman that he called earlier about the house.

"So you're the person that called me… Do you want to take a look around the house?" She stared at both boys, both responded with a definite nod. The young woman smiled and then took them both through the door for the tour.

"Yeah, I did. I'm thinking about buying this house." Was all he said to her. Sasuke knew Itachi wasn't the type to brag at little things like Naruto does in a situation like this. He made his answers short and sweet refusing to journey into details.

Sasuke observed the house it was a grey brick house, it was small but big enough for the two lovers to reside in. He also saw that it had an attic too. He wasn't totally sure it was one but it looked like it could have been for decoration. When he walked into the house. He was surprised that it was a little bit bigger then it looked on the outside. It had an urban kitchen, living room, antique dinning room and two bedrooms. He knew that they only needed one room. The other could be in good use for a game room or even a guest room. He liked the house and he hope that Itachi did too. No one would now where it was except for Gaara. He trusted Gaara to not go around rambling about how the lovers moved. So there was no need for worrying.

Itachi noticed that his brother liked the house he told the woman that he was interested in buying the house. She gladly accepted and walked out of the room. Both brothers were standing in the biggest bedroom in the house. After she left Itachi peered down at Sasuke.

"So I see that you like it little brother. Just think of the things we can do in this room after we buy this house." Itachi smiled when he saw Sasuke's cherry face. Itachi paced closer towards Sasuke wrapping his arm around his brother's small waist and burrowed his thumb into the hem of his pants.

Sasuke blushed like crazily when his brother said it and his course of actions. His brother had been acting so horny lately too! He wanted it every night sometimes Sasuke just had to say no cause he still hurt from the   
previous night. He abruptly spun his head back up towards his elder brother and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Itachi! Shut up about it before she comes back!"Itachi smirked at Sasuke's frightful attempt to avoid making love right here and now. Itachi slung both of his arms around Sasuke's small waist attemptive to go in for the kill. "

So I can't do this?" Itachi peered down at his younger brother waiting for a response. He loved holding him like this. Sasuke's back pressed against his elder brother's chest was such a turn on. Well anything from Sasuke. But Sasuke's response was only a childish pout. Itachi smirked once more and mentally chuckled towards himself. Itachi sheathed teasing to do the trick to get a proper answer. But he'd have to be quick before the owner returned with the documents. Criminally Itachi leaned his head down and commenced to pleasuring Sasuke's neck, his turn on spot.

Nibbling, licking and smooching it, innocent moans were echoed throughout the room belonging to the younger Uchiha. Itachi loved when his younger brother was pleasured and decided to continue further. Itachi trailed the pleasured gestures up and down his sibling's neck, waving his hand up and down the child's body. Sasuke flung his head back, digging into Itachi's chest, his moans increasing every rising second, until Itachi deceased his devilish acts. Sasuke remained his head leaning on Itachi's chest and gazed up towards Itachi. "Why did you stop?" Itachi peered down and chuckled at his brother's childish question. "You were getting loud." Sasuke's cheeks peeked tomato red and narrowed his eyes towards the pine wood flooring, Sasuke peered up again, He smiled up at this brother.

He was about to say something else but the lady came back again with papers to fill out. Itachi took them while Sasuke went out to the car. He was even more excited about moving. 'Haku and them will never find me and I live far away which I might have to take the bus next year to school since Itachi works.'

Sasuke waited for Itachi to come out. After a few minutes Itachi came outside and got in the car. Sasuke waited for Itachi to talk. He didn't know what to say after what had happened in the house. Sasuke looked up at Itachi and smiled. He got a smile back.

"I'm happy that you like it Sasuke. I'm also glad that now I can make sure that you are safe. You can tell anyone you want but you have to trust that they won't tell anyone." Lectured Itachi.

"Okay Itachi. I think I'll just go to sleep on the way back." Sasuke closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Itachi looked over at his brother. He had fallen deeply asleep once again. 'I wouldn't blame him. Haku is starting to put the kid in a lot of stress on him. The poor kid, I should kill Haku and them for putting my brother in so much misery. Fuckers.' Itachi screamed to himself.

They went back to the Uchiha mansion and Itachi carried Sasuke up to the room and laid him on the bed. Then he started packing most of Sasuke's things until he woke up.

(End of flashback)

---

They were almost home and Sasuke was still sleeping in the car. When Itachi pulled into the driveway. He packed the car and leaned over to wake Sasuke up. "Hey Sasuke. We're home so wake up. I'm not letting you sleep all day today. We have packing to do and tomorrow I go to work. So we need to move tonight and you can help me unpack tomorrow since I don't have to go in until 10." said Itachi.

"I know." Sasuke got out of the car and walked in. He went into the house and then went to his room to start packing up more of his belongings and other stuff. Itachi did the same thing.

Sasuke carried some boxes downstairs that belonged both to Itachi and him. He put the boxes on top of the others. He noticed that pictures fell out of one of the boxes. He picked them up and looked at them. It was pictures of him and Itachi when they were little. He was about two and Itachi was six. All the pain and misery raced through the young Uchiha's mind. The shadowed memories that were attempted to be forgotten were steaming back into view. The only things he didn't notice was Itachi standing behind him.  
"Hn. Thought I lost those." Sasuke jumped a bit at the unexpected action of Itachi kneeling behind him.  
Both glancing at a photo in the park nearby playing in the sandbox. Sasuke was shoveling more sand into a bucket while Itachi was placing pebbles in a certain formation on parts of the castle. Itachi sighed outwardly as caress."First time I told you I loved you. First time I meant it, didn't just say it because I had to."  
" What do you mean by that?"Sasuke kept his mesmerized glare on the photo. Examining, memorizing every crease and tear. Itachi scooted in, sitting beside Sasuke instead of behind him, and slung his arm around his shoulder.  
"What I mean is it's the day I realized I loved you more than a brother should." Itachi sutured the gap between the two binding them closer. Sasuke leant his head atop Itachi's shoulder grasping the picture carefully in his hands, consuming Itachi's history lesson.

" Mom took us to the park when dad was away on a road trip with his co-workers. Mom went to buy some ice cream and that's when I told you I really loved you. I remember kissing your cheek. Your face went totally red like a tomato! Then all the rest of the day you held my hand, or clinging on my arms." Sasuke could feel his body surge of an overwhelming amount of heat. Itachi sat Sasuke up and laid his body back, resting his head into his lap.

" Then later that night, before bedtime you kissed me. And crawled into bed with me. We cuddled all night long."Itachi peered down at the boy resting on his lap. Itachi reeled his head down colliding his lips with the younger Uchiha's. Sasuke opened his entrance instantly pleasing his elder brother. Their tongues intertwining into a rigorous battle. Itachi slipped off from under Sasuke arching his body overtop him like a bridge. Itachi let up for air, beginning his wave of fluttering kisses down his brother's neck. Sasuke moaned at what seemed like an innocent tease but pleasurable gesture. 

"Sasuke?" Itachi continued teasing his neck. 

"Y-Yeah." Sasuke had managed to answer through a pleasuring moan. Itachi raised his head from Sasuke's tender spot and gazed into his eyes. 

"Do you want to go further?" Itachi returned to Sasuke's unattended neck and received more yearning  
moans.

"D-Don't w-we have t-to pack m-more?" Itachi arched his head up, clasped his eyes shut and slightly shook his head. 

" All we need to do is bring the boxes downstairs." Sasuke paused for a moment, closing his eyes, then reopening them gazing towards his lover. 

"Okay then." Itachi smiled at Sasuke's answer and slipped off his shirt digging down at his lover's neck once again. Sasuke moaned, sliding his hands over Itachi's neck, digging his nails in. The teasing was horrid and maddening. He just felt like finishing himself off but that wouldn't be fair to Itachi. Itachi reeled his head up once again and collided their lips once again, his tounge, searching every part of his mouth trying not to miss on spot inside his warm cavern. Itachi slid his hand up and down his brother's tight body  
and soon enough had successfully slipped off his younger brother's shirt. Itachi clung his thumb on the hem of his pants trailing his tongue up and down Sasuke's stomach, nibbling at his nipples, sucking every part he could gaze upon. Sasuke moaned at his brother's devil worthy teasing, he wanted more than this. Sasuke slipped off his pants and boxers, Itachi did the same and continued with the teasing.  
"

Itachiiii." Itachi smiled at his brother's moaning pleas for more than teasing. Itachi reeled himself down to Sasuke's member and licked the head of the precum resulting in a wild groan from Sasuke. Itachi leant down further engulfing his whole opening in Sasuke's member. Sasuke could feel his brother pumping  
down on him with his cavern opening. With the corner of his eye he could see his brother's head bobbing up and down. Sasuke arched his back and flung his head back colliding it with the wooden floor. That didn't bother Sasuke at all, it only echoed the moan louder through his sweet cherry lips, whispering out his brother's name. But that only made Itachi pump down faster. Sasuke curled up and grasped his hands through Itachi raven locks. Sasuke continued groaning his brother's name over and over. Itachi liked  
this and began to pump his own member in union.

A firm slap was caressed across Haku's swollen face. His coal, brownie orbs puffed and red.

"FUCK HAKU! WE CAN'T GET THEM NOW!" Orochimaru hid his face from Haku's pity worth gaze, turning his body towards the moon shawn darkness. 

"I never knew this would happen! Orochimaru please!" Orochimaru's golden cat eyes furrowed, abruptly whipping around and landing a punishing kick on Haku's chest. Resigning him to fly back colliding the  
back of his head with a wooden desk. Haku winced and grasped the back of his head, blood poured out from behind soaking his back and hair.

"Don't fuck with me Haku! I won't ever let you see Zabuza again if you keep this up!" Haku's brownie saucers widened, for worry of Zabuza's sake.

"I haven't done anything wrong Oro-" A glass collided with Haku's face and shaddered into millions of pieces burning in Haku's skin. A scream echoed the torn up room, it looked as if a bomb had let off in this mid sized bedroom. The bed was flipped over some blood on the floor, at least 5 TV's in the room and papers everywhere on the floor.

"YES YOU HAVE! SASUKE AND ITACHI ARE MOVING AND WE DON'T KNOW WHERE!"  
Haku furrowed his eyebrows and fell over residing to his side, out of total breath. He could barely keep his eyes open, the loss of blood was gaining him weak. But for his life on stake Haku spoke.

"O-Orchimaru." The snake like man filtered his long charcoal hair with his hand, caressing it.

"I-I will f-find Sasuke." The snake genes man smirked at this boosting of self confidence, turning his  
gaze towards Haku's frail, beaten body."That's better."

---

END OF CHAPTER  
Heyy this is Axel I wrote a majority of this chapter and sorry to say (don't kill me) I took out a whole sex scene. :'( It will be in a couple chapters to come so look for it lets just say it will be sweet.. ? But we will start making them longer so sorry to all of you who hate that they are too short!


	4. A New House For Us To Live Happy We Hope

I knew that we are moving fast but that's how much free time me and Axel have lol. Here's chapter four

everyone.

Enjoy!

---

Chapter 4

It was a week later and they were still unpacking things away in the new house. Sasuke was in their room unpack things. He was putting some supplies away in the huge closet they had in the bedroom. When he walked in he didn't know that Itachi was right behind him.

Itachi slowly wrapped his arms around Sasuke and kissed the back of his neck. Sasuke released out a satisfied moan. Sasuke turned around and kissed Itachi.

"You know Sasuke, I can't keep my hands off of you. You grew so much since I started working. I'm glad I don't have to go into work until 10. More time to spend with you." Itachi kissed and sucked on Sasuke's neck. He earned another satisfied moan from Sasuke.

"Itachi, it's 9 in the morning. I just woke up brother." Sasuke gasped between moans.

"I know, but still. I miss you so much when I work. I need to come up with something little brother." Itachi's hands made his way down Sasuke's body. He went down to Sasuke's crouch and grabbed it. Sasuke let out another moan louder than the last.

"Itachi, I need to get things unpacked." Sasuke explained through the painful pleasure.

"Come on Sasuke. Just an hour and then you can unpack things." Itachi kissed Sasuke tenderly. The youngest Uchiha opened his mouth for his brother to take the kiss deeper. Itachi slowly backed Sasuke against the wall and began sliding his hands up and down Sasuke's lean figure. Sasuke moaned louder but  
into the kiss. He loved that Itachi showed him more love and affection since they lived in their new house.

After they were done showing their undying affection towards each other. Itachi peeked at the clock and realised that it was time to go to work. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed his keys off the table. He then hurried to Sasuke and kissed him goodbye and said- "I need you to put some records up it the attic Sasuke. Can you do that for me?" Itachi asked.

"Yes brother. I will." Sasuke observed as Itachi raced out the door like a mad man. He didn't mind being be himself since Haku and them didn't know where he was. He picked up the boxes with the records and carried them up to the attic. He found out that the attic was huge. He put the boxes down and looked around the dust populated attic. He went to the other side of the attic and was looking around.

After a while, his eyes fell onto a box. It looked like a guitar box. Sasuke pulled it out and took it downstairs. He knew Itachi wouldn't be back until later. So he had a lot of time to clean it off and see if it still worked. When he got down to the kitchen. Sasuke took out the guitar. It seemed like it was up there for years. He guessed that someone left it behind. He took a wet cloth and cleaned off the guitar.

After he was done cleaning it. Sasuke checked to see if it stilled work and it did. He remembered when Itachi and him were younger. Their mother use to teach Itachi how to play guitar. She use to pull it out once and while though. Their father didn't like things like that. The one day his father came home and saw their mother playing guitar. He wasn't happy at all and broke both guitars.

That's when they stopped playing. Sasuke remember all the yelling. It was a nightmare and all there of that got hit for it. Only because they were playing guitar. That made Itachi hate guitars. He once told Sasuke that he would hurt anyone that plays guitars in front of him, he didn't even care if it was Sasuke himself. Sasuke knew it was because of their father hitting him. Itachi was never hit but that one time.

Sasuke started playing songs that his mother use to show Itachi. It actually sounded like there mother playing. Sasuke couldn't believe that he was that talented with these talented fingers he had. All he did was watch his mother teach Itachi. Now he had something to do when Itachi was at work. 'This should make the time go faster while he's gone. I finally have something to do and fun at the same time. I just hope that Itachi never find it.' Sasuke started playing again and he loved it.

---

After Sasuke was done playing he peeked at the time and realized that Itachi would soon be home. He rushed to their room and swung open the closet door and walked into the huge closet. He pulled some boxes out and hid the guitar behind the boxes so Itachi would never know. He also knew this was a good thing because all of Itachi's things were in the front and Sasuke's stuff was in the back. He went to the kitchen and waited for Itachi to come home.

---

After an hour, Itachi came into the house and saw Sasuke sitting at the kitchen table. He walked up to his little brother and kissed him. He then started making food for them. He made the dinner and put it on the table for him and Sasuke. It was meat pasta with parsley topping and freshly cut cheese, Sasuke's favourite.

After they were done eating. Itachi pulled something out of his pocket.

"Here Sasuke, I got these for our cell and it has a picture of us together." said Itachi.

"Thanks Itachi." Sasuke took the cell phone keychain from Itachi. He noticed it was the same picture he had found before they moved. Sasuke skipped upstairs to their room where his cellphone was and put it on this cell phone that was on top of his night table. He grabbed his phone and then turned around only to be pushed onto the bed by Itachi.

Itachi started to take Sasuke's shirt off as well as his own. He then pulled Sasuke to him and started sucking and liking the back of Sasuke's neck. Itachi did this a few times. And here and there Sasuke moaned his name. Itachi clung on to the rim of Sasuke's pants.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to keep my hands off your sexy body Sasuke. So...do you want to go farther?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, I do brother." said Sasuke.

Itachi undid Sasuke's pants and Sasuke did the same to him. He pulled Sasuke's pants off and started teasing him. Sasuke moaned causing Itachi to tease more. He loved that Sasuke moaned every time causing him to do it more. Both of them were naked on the bed.

"Itachi...please… "

"Fine...Sasuke." Itachi stopped teasing him and placed himself at Sasuke's entrance. With one quick move he thrust into Sasuke causing the boy to scream. Itachi dug his cock in more to find his special spot. After seconds of thrusting Sasuke's whimpers evolved into pleasuring moans. Itachi took out fully and thrusted back in hitting the spot again causing Sasuke to moan even louder. He did it again and the more he did it. The harder he thrusted in.

Sasuke arched his back again. Itachi didn't stop unlit he spill inside of Sasuke and pulled out. They laid on the bed with each other and they were both breathing hard. Itachi took a blanket and cover him and Sasuke up. Sasuke moved closer to Itachi and Itachi put an arm around Sasuke.

They had done it longer then other nights. Sasuke knew it was because of Itachi teasing him in the beginning and Itachi was panting harder than usual. Itachi held Sasuke in his arms. "We should get to bed. I'm tired and  
I know you are little brother." said Itachi.

"Yes, I know. Goodnight." Sasuke was soon out like a light after saying goodnight. Iachi followed soon after.

The next morning Itachi was the first one up. When Sasuke woke up. He wondered where Itachi was. After a few minutes. Itachi came back with strawberry pancakes. ITachi sat on the bed and pulled Sasuke into his lap. He started feeding Sasuke the pancakes. Kissing his neck after every feed causing Sasuke's lower area to tingle and slip out moans, preventing him from eating very fast.

But Sasuke liked it that Itachi was doing these things. He loved his brother even more now. He loved that it was just them now. They didn't have to worry about anyone spying on them.

After he was done eating. Itachi held Sasuke in his arms and whispered in his ear and nibbled and licked it. Sasuke blushed releasing vague moans. Itachi planted his lips on his younger sibling, Sasuke allowed an answer without question, allowing Itachi to search his mouth. They just laid their and held each other.

---  
At the park near Neji's house. Neji was getting beaten to death by Zabuza while the others tried to get Gaara to tell them where the Uchiha brothers were.

"So Gaara. Are you going to talk or do I have to have Neji hurt more?" asked Orochimaru.

"Shut up and leave him alone! Neji's got nothing to do with this! I don't know where they are Orochimaru! NOW LET HIM GO!" yelled Gaara. He seemed on the verge of bawling.

"But Gaara. You don't get it. You tell us where the Uchiha's are or I'll just have Zabuza kill Neji here and now." Orochimaru smirked when he saw Gaara's face and body tighten and tense up.

"Fine...they live an hour away from their mother's house. It's a grey brick house, the last house before you get to downtown. Now please let Neji go." Gaara was almost in tears and Neji could hardly stand. He had to tell them..for Neji's sake of mind.

"Thank you Gaara. One more thing though. Don't tell anyone about us beating you and Neji. If you do. We will kill you both long with Itachi and then poor little Sasuke won't have anyone to protect him." Orochimaru smirked at the weak souls.

"Okay, now let Neji go. Tell him to back off of Neji." Demanded Gaara.

" Wow touchy! Zabuza, you heard him. Let his boyfriend go. These two won't talk. They're too scared now." Orochimaru and the others crept away into the darkness.

Gaara ran over to Neji. He leaned down and held Neji. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell them sooner Neji. Please for give me?" said Gaara.

"I will but you had no say in the matter. They would have beaten us anyways Gaara. We need to tell Itachi but the thing he said...about killing us. He's not lying about it. Orochimaru will kill us if we tell. Let's just go home Gaara." Gaara helped Neji up and they walked back to his house. Gaara was worrying about Sasuke now. He knew the things the guy can do to people. Sasuke probably won't trust too many people after what Orochimaru is going to do to him.

---

Meanwhile, Itachi and Sasuke were watching Stay Alive. The lights were all off and Itachi was holding Sasuke in his arms. Sasuke was scared but kept watching the T.V. After people started to get killed. Sasuke was so scared that he was digging his face in Itachi's chest and brought his feet up to his chest curling up into a ball. Itachi saw this and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"If you're that scared. I can turn off the movie and we can watch something else." said Itachi.

"No Itachi, it's your night to pick the movie. I don't want to ruin your night because I'm scared over a movie. I'll be okay Itachi." Sasuke attemptable move of reassurance.  
"But Sasuke. I don't like when you're scared. I should have known better. This movie is not for 14 year olds. Sasuke I just don't feel that the movie works for you. I'm turning it off." Fought back Itachi as he got up and  
made his way towards the T.V.

He turned off the movie and turned to Sasuke. He kissed Sasuke on the forehead and held him close to his body. He could feel Sasuke still shaking. So he leaned down and kissed Sasuke's lips. Sasuke leaned up to let Itachi take the kiss farther and deeper. Itachi held Sasuke as they made out of the sofa.

They kept making out and Itachi slowly laid Sasuke back down on the sofa. He continued to kiss him and then started undoing his little brother's pants. He kissed down Sasuke's neck and he moaned. After a second Itachi got his pants undone and slipped off his boxers as well and licked the tip of Sasuke's manhood.

Sasuke moaned as his brother did this. He then felt Itachi put his manhood in his mouth. Sasuke moaned as Itachi began to suck roughly bobbing his head up and down. He grabbed the pillow of the sofa as he moaned louder. He loved his brother for this. After a while. Sasuke came in Itachi's mouth and Itachi released his mouth off Sasuke's manhood and held his brother. They both fell asleep on the sofa.

---

Meanwhile, Orochimaru and the others were going over the plan and were examining the maps in Orochimaru's room. They also looked at time schedules as well as layouts of the house. Haku was writing the times and days Itachi worked as the Kimimaro observed the map to find the house. Orochimaru on the  
other hand. He was packing toys to take with him.

Zabuza saw all the things that Orochimaru was packing. "I guess you're really excited at this. Oh and Haku is tracking when we should go." said Zabuza.

"Yes, Zabuza. I'm really excited about getting my Sasuke. Itachi won't be around to help him. So he's all mine." Orochimaru drew a smirk on his face and licked his lips thinking about the thing he could do to Sasuke. He continued to pack whips, chains and other play toys.

Minutes after Haku left the room earlier on Haku came back. He sighed in relief and smirk evilly. He walked up to Zabuza and Orochimaru. "Hey guys. I found out a good time to go. It's going to be real easy to get into the house Orochimaru. Tomorrow at 7am and Itachi works until 8pm. You'll have to go through the window in the back. It is the only one open. Sasuke's room is on the right after you get in the house. The kid should be there asleep. It will be real easy."

---

END OF CHAPTER

I hope you like this. I wrote this chapter but Axel gave me the ideas. We hope that you like this.

Please review.


	5. Not Wanted

Hey guys it's Axel! I'll be writing this WHOLE chapter and most of you knows what will happen and all so this chapter is a definite rating of M for mature but really anyone who likes uchihaest can read this or boyxboy. Sorry this took soooo long guys! All summer I was mainly in hospital I got my wisdom teeth removed then there was this red dot on my nose and because some of you may know I model so I needed it removes A.S.A.P. Lol well anyway enjoy and I dedicate this chapter to the WONDERFUL author drum roll JUNE! YAY And my friend Shaye who gave me some chapter ideas! Some of you may have  
been all mad cause I told some of you I might be writing a fanfic well sadly I discontinued the story before release. I had written 11 chapters and I was getting bored (it was about akatski) BUT! I will be writing an itachixsasuke fic YAY! Hopefully I will get it out soon! The story is REALLY sad so yeah. Enjoy the chapter loves! Have some ramen…O.o And melon bread YAY!

---

Chapter 5

The sun impled through the glass window reflecting its mesmerising gaze on the white sheeted bed below. Sasuke overturned himself the opposing way from the grimacing rays, unable to see but purplish black blotches invading his clear site vision. A moan was heard from the abnormal lump that dwelled at  
the cloud like surface. Sasuke caressed his hands across the pearl mattress memorizing every lump of the cloud surface. A navy blue silk kimono slugged around his small waist line. A putrid blush graced underneath his charcoal eyes, in a daze. He silently brought his hands under his raven hair and  
rested upon them. He and Itachi went at it last night, well most of the night. They would have kept going but Itachi had work plus Sasuke wanted him bad and had told him not to be gentle. Itachi refused but if that's what he wanted Itachi would grant it.

Sasuke arched up the slightest, his kimono crawling downhill even further than before. Traction of pain surged through the young Uchiha's body and for withed him back towards the mattress. Sasuke winced at this feeling inside of him, it felt so good last night but now he prayed to God he wouldn't EVER do that again…Well maybe later but- NO! NEVER! EVER AGAIN! Sasuke mind scolded him for rethinking the pain painter that swept through his body and especially his ass. Sasuke serviced the clock against the  
nearby wall. It was 8…Maybe 8:05? It didn't matter what it exactly was. Itachi had left an hour ago. Sasuke returned his head back to his comforting hands, looking down at his navy blue silk kimono. Imbedded maple leaves caressed, engulfing the kimono in its beautiful array of shining glory. It was his mother's when she was a teenager. Itachi was the one who got him to wear it; his nii-san was right he looked good in it. The feeling of the silk penetrating his porcelain skin felt unbearable erotic. Sasuke limply shackled out of bed, scared of feeling that unbearable surge of pain… But it didn't come at all… Sasuke was deeply surprised thinking maybe it was the certain position he had been in cause the mesmerizing pain surge. Sasuke  
sharp-cut down the stairs to the kitchen, the kimono clinging loosely at his shoulders, revealing his well toned chest and a thin navy blue rope knotted around his waist covering his manhood. Sasuke noted the note clipped on the fridge and ripped it off.

Sasuke,

As you can see I've gone to work. Your phone is fully charged upstairs on our dresser and breakfast is in the fridge. Sadly I got a call from my boss saying I have to work late tonight maybe around 9 pm. But maybe I can sneak out of that, I'll definitely call you If I can and even If I can't. Be good and stay out of trouble. By the way did I ever tell you how sexy you look in that blue kimono? I love you Sasuke always and forever…

Love,

Itachi xoxoxoxoxo

A deep blush gusted across Sasuke's cheeks, a tomato color as if it is fully ripe, enough to eat. Sasuke blew the note across the table and reluctantly opened the fridge door. Sasuke lifted out a plate with two strips of bacon, scrambled eggs and raisin cinnamon toast with a strawberry at the side and a not taped on the edge that read…'I knew you'd be hungry love'

Sasuke beckoned the plate into the microwave without a fight and heated it up. Sasuke slipped the plate off the microwave saucer and smelt the sweet smell of bacon. He was surprised he hadn't woken up earlier because of it. Sasuke rinsed the fork and knife Itachi must of used earlier that were placed in the titanium sink and dug in. All the meals tasted great when Itachi cooked them, he almost always started from scratch except if he was in a rush that magical food would always be ramen in a cup. It was convenient but the whole 5 minutes you had to wait after boiling the water!?! Through that 5 minutes you could be dying of starvation!! (Just note that has happened to me before! I went on without eating for 3 days and  
then my stomach came back to me!GASP!) But still oh so convenient. Sasuke parched up the last bits of meat scrapped over the nearly bare plate and placed it in the sink. He would clean it up later today; he had till 9 tonight, all the time in the world. Sasuke really didn't feel as sore as he did awhile ago. Only truly when he bent over too far, like to pick up something from the ground or- Sasuke blushed at that thought and examined his well toned chest, caressing his stomach gently in satisfaction.'I should call aniki to say I'm awake. It would be rude if I didn't. Plus the mall opens at 10 and it was 9:30 the last time I looked at the microwave which was only seconds ago.' Sasuke purged on upstairs back into the lover's room and searched around upon the dresser's surface.

"What the?-"

"Looking for something Sasuke-kun?"

A shiver escaped, surging through Sasuke's body. That voice… That voice it gave him nightmares. The voice that would eventually kill him and almost did at one point. Sasuke abruptly forwarded his limp body toward the intruder.

"O-OROCHIMARU!"Sasuke cloud feel his mid begin to shut down, it brought him to his knees. Arms, body, soul trembling in exiled fear. Sasuke could feel hot, burning moisture clinging to the hem of his eyelids. But the snake like man only grimaced at the young Uchiha's reactions. He loved when his enemies or in this case victims clung to their last strands of insanity before him. About to break in a million pieces like shattering glass.

"Surprised Love?"

Sasuke snuck a peek up at his vile intruder. "Shut the fuck up." Orochimaru caressed the boy's porcelain chest, tracing circles around Sasuke's gradually erecting nipples. Sasuke let out a intruding whimper, but  
it was easily mistook by a lust filled expression belonging to the devilish snake.

"So you dressed up for me Sasuke-kun?"

The young Uchiha spurned away colliding with the dark oak dresser, resulting in a painful wince. Grasping his shoulder, Sasuke furrowed his eye brows forward. Tears flooding his charcoal eyes, a blush surging across his elegant face.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

Orochimaru snickered at Sasuke's array of actions set towards him, and only him at this moment long.  
"Well, well feisty are we today my Sasuke-kun-"Slipping his hand towards the boy once again but was smacked away by the younger Uchiha and unable to finish his seductive pull in."WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?! HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH!?!?"

Orochimaru chuckled at this and crawled towards his quivering prey in front of him, only inches away to the prize of his life.

"No…"

Sasuke furrowed his eye brows, frustrated and confused at the thoughtless answer he was given by this perverted vermin.

"THEN WHAT IS IT?"

Sasuke clung at the kimono that flustered around his small body trying to contend a perfect fit but was futile.  
"I know what you do..."

Sasuke looked away; he had to look at anything but this intruder. 'What did he mean I know what you do?! Fuck this guy is confusing!'

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"You play a guitar, you and your brother got engaged previous weeks ago. He leaves at 8 in the morning and comes home at 5 or 6 the closest. Tonight he has to work late. You guys have had sex 32 times once in engaged well 33 including last night..."

Abruptly the Uchiha's charcoal orbs widened into cave darkened saucers. How did he know all this? How could he? Who told him? He had to get answers and get them fast!

"H-How do you-"

"Your brother hates guitars and will hurt or even kill anyone who plays a guitar infront of him. You found an old guitar in the attic and have hid it from your brother ever since. Playing it when he's not around. You're very talented Sasuke-kun enough to make it into the big leagues. Eve-"

"SHUT UP! HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THIS!?"

Orochimaru brought himself back to his feet, still gazing at Sasuke. It creeped him out a little for the man to be staring at him for oh so long. Sasuke gave him an accusing glance, beckoning the snake like man to answer; for once he was glad to be related to his brother.

"I know everything about you Sasuke-kun! And just imagine how the school will react if they found out you and your brother are getting married and how your brother will react if you play the guitar?"Orochimaru smirked, crossing his arms in satisfaction. He had just won.

"You wouldn't!"

Orochimaru chuckled at the struggling Uchiha.

"I would…But I suppose I could make a deal…"

Without hesitation Sasuke glared over, tears clinging to his eye lids once again ready to burst into flames.  
"Have sex with me and I promise I won't tell anyone."

Sasuke peeked in disgust, gritting his teeth in a physical act of anger towards the vile man.

"Never you perverted fucker!"

The snake like man snickered to himself and furrowed his eyes.

"Well I gave you a choice but you're just to fucking stubborn to take it."

Briskly the older man launched out and clenched Sasuke by the neck, squeezing the younger boy's neck as if he was hoping something would squeeze out. ( Maybe the toothpaste that won't come out of the tube in my bathroom!! XD)

"But I guess I'll have to force you…"

Orochimaru swiftly picked up Sasuke, throwing him harsh to the bed. Sasuke felt a surge of pain scream at his back down his lower abdomen. He couldn't do this! He didn't want this at all especially from Orochimaru! Sasuke attempted to probe his way out from under the snake vermin but was hopeless  
to the strength that hovered above him.

"NO STOP!"

Orochimaru plunged his mouth into Sasuke's, caressing his body with his mischievous hands crawling over his body, slipping off the younger boy's kimono throwing it into the corner of the dull white room.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't get so excited!"

Sasuke felt a blush cringe at his across his cheeks. He didn't like Orochimaru. FUCK NO! HE WAS BEING RAPED BY HIM NOW! Sasuke thrusted his arms above his head, punching the sex crazed maniac's back. Pounding, pounding, pounding, slapping, screaming, it was no use. Sasuke wouldn't win… He  
couldn't win. Orochimaru probed down Sasuke's neck, kissing, sucking, licking, biting anything he could do to pleasure the boy. He knew he couldn't but it would have to do even though the screaming distracted his  
thoughts Orochimaru still rewarded himself by slipping off his pants and shirt while holding the restless boy down against the white clouded bed. Both naked bodies corrupted the stainless white sheets, forcing the   
mattress to sink down slightly.

"GET OFF!"

Orochimaru smiled, without an answer continued his deeds in ravishing the boy…Or in his case he thought he was. Again continuing his seductive cycle kiss, suck, lick then nibble. Over and over Orochimaru repeated this subsiding the boy to arch his back to bring them closer. Sasuke could feel his growing erection, it was unbearably painful. It was even more painful knowing this wasn't Itachi, but none other than the one he mainly despised the most. Sasuke felt Orochimaru's throbbing member tease around his arsenal, jolting Sasuke's body up even closer closing the gap between them. Sasuke couldn't help it. Orochimaru was touching him in familiar places only his Aniki should but it felt so…Good. He had to let out something he  
couldn't hold it any longer. Sasuke cried a screaming moan into Orochimaru, tears fuming out his eyes. He wished his aniki was here. He needed him! He was being raped! If he could die right now… No… He couldn't say that… He needed his brother…His…lover.

'This for you aniki.'

A tear radiated down Sasuke's cheek, if he wanted to get over this and back into his big brother's arms he would have to let this happen even if he didn't want to he'd have to cooperate.

Orochimaru couldn't control his temptation to just chain the boy up and fuck him with no mercy at hand. But he knew he won't be able to do this to Sasuke in a very long time or ever again. The snake like man straddled himself onto Sasuke's waist and pulled up a nearby bag. It was a black duffle bag, by the  
looks of it, it seemed pretty packed. Orochimaru unzipped the bag quickly, pulling out handcuffs, handcuffing the young boy's wrists to the bed post. The snake man then shovelled out a needle and a bottle with some funny writing all over it. Sasuke hesitated for a moment surveying as Orochimaru plunged the needle into the bottle attempting to fill it to the top.

'Drugs'

Sasuke frantically tried to scan other object around the room. He had to get out of here who knows what that drug would do? Sasuke pulled at the cuffs, vigoursly shaking the head board of the bed. But the attempt to escape resolved to a definite waste of time and energy.

"Now Sasuke don't move."

Orochimaru smirked at Sasuke's reactions. He was struggling more than he thought he would have thought to. Orochimaru whimpered a displeasing groan, clenching Sasuke's raven haired head. He jabbed the needle into the side of his neck, a scream echoed throughout the room. But was not heard, but only by the two. Screaming was useless, struggling was useless it would only anger the sex crazed fucker.

"Shhh there Sasuke-kun this will help."

Sasuke slipped a sarcastic groan in response. How would this shit help? IT WAS FUCKING DRUGS THAT WERE JABBED IN HIS NECK!

"F-Fuck you."

The young Uchiha could feel fear radiating off his body, he was shaking undeniably. It was pretty hard to miss being in the position he was in. Orochimaru spread out the young Uchiha's legs. Sasuke attempted to close them but… He couldn't move? Sasuke shifted his eyes above his head, towards the headboard. His hands couldn't move either! What the fuck did he do to him?!

"SO you've released? Hmm…It's the drug Kimimaro gave me…Works well yeah?"

The snake like man pried his mouth, engulfing the boy's manhood into his own entrance, sucking it. Bobbing his head up and down to even out the vibration into slick thrusts of his tongue.

A shiver crawled up Sasuke's spine; he could feel a warming bubbly feeling envelope inside his stomach. An array of crying moans outstretched throughout the room radiating from his cherry red lips. It felt so good… Yet he felt so disgusted in himself letting the man do this to him.Orochimaru rose his head, releasing a resolving sigh. The snake man sat up positioning his cock at Sasuke's entrance.

"I would lube up…Or spread you open more but it wouldn't be as fun would it now? Your body is practically blubber because of the drug… Plus I want to hear you scream."

Sasuke pungented at that. He was really scared, tears escaping the rims of his eyelids streaming down his flushed cheeks. He wasn't ready! He didn't want this from him! He would do anything to get out of this but he knew nothing would work.

The snake man thrusted in to Sasuke now penetrated hole, a scream escaped his tomato red lips, it hurt so much… He never realized how big Orochimaru was, he could be bigger than his nii-san. The screaming echoed over and over throughout the home, reflecting off the walls to spread further hoping to  
reach every part of the house. The screams echoed louder and louder he couldn't move his body which made the experience even more painful for himself.

'Itachi... No matter what I love you'

TBC…

WOW first to go THAT FAR lemon scene! YAY! Sorry for making it really short but it is definitely promised that the next chappie will be longer! I don't want to reveal too much but there is another really big thing that will happen! I'm not saying what it is or what will happen all I'll say is LOOK FORWARD TO IT! Anyway I'm sorry if my writing skills aren't that good compared to others. Please give me an input on my writing I wrote this all myself I feel bad for June she's so busy I tell her to just relax one step  
at a time right? Lol XD Well I'm writing this on a laptop right now because I'm in the car on the way to a property we just bought in Muskoka! It's 14 acres! We used to be in a camp park it was super nice but it was filled with hundreds of bears and it was even hard to go outside through the day cause they were so bad. One like almost chased me but it was right infront of me and I almost ran it over with my bike! XD scary, funny yet true. And deep DEEP apologies to all the readers for not updating so soon! Some of you know  
I am in school the same as you are…Well some of you lol if you're one of the people who aren't I ENVY YOU! LOL well I just went and had a cup o ramen…I smell like ramen now… TEEHEE! And my buds and I went running around with sticks yelling "DEMENTORS DEMENTORS!" and "HOCUS POCUS!" And and one time I went up to one of them cause we had taken a break from doing it for a straight hour then I said "WTF you're a wizard?" And he laughed and yelled "NAKEY TIME!" And we all danced!! But WE HAD to pull down his shirt cause sadly he actually meant it! LOL I'm not mad he actually has and awesome body but still I don't want him getting arrested for public nudity! XD Well See you all later! Please comment or no cookies or RAMEN for you!

PEOPLE WHO COMMENT GET…UH… UM….OMG LOOK DEMENTORS! Runs while you look the  
other way trying to see the dementors but sadly you are mistaken you were tricked!


	6. The Nightmare Is Just Starting

Hey guys sorry for the LONG ! I've been loaded with projects and homework! (Up to 5-6 pages of math and 2 projects 1 test a week!!!) So I'm making this EXTRA long! Some characters you might not expect! Hope you like the chapter and please forgive me! In exchange I might draw some pictures for you all! OH and on the way home with my buddies I got shot with a pellet gun!! Some teenagers just attacked and my buddies dragged me away to safety. Got huge bruises all on my legs from the pellets though…Hurt like hell… Well I'm healing up in pain wish me luck! 

-Axel

The streetlights paddled through the smoke strewn windows that stained its skies and grimacing surroundings. Liquid settled through the sheets like the summer's ending sunsets. What was this warm liquid? It made a spiraling chill crawl up Sasuke's spine and through his toes. What was this feeling? Was it his imagination? The preacher requested a movement, reaction or anything from his body. But he still couldn't move. Why couldn't he move? Sasuke reserved to his surroundings, certainly grimacing, hard to retrace. It was too dark but only to make up hints of shadows fogged, barricaded by darkness. Carefully narrowing his eyes to focus, still not the best option. His head, beginning to pound continuously and tracing down his abdomen. Sasuke screeched out the wrenching sound of pain, ashamed of his weakness against Orochimaru and his body… Orochimaru? Sasuke's mind froze for a moment, eyes securing a dish plate in his sockets. Memories. Flashing before him. Not stopping. One after another. His long snaky tongue wrapping his neck, letting that snake invade his body again and again. Tears welting his cheeks, the images wouldn't stop. Sasuke commenced to shake his head, no use. The drug was still in effect.

Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana

The raven abruptly glared at the object on the dresser. It was his cell phone singing to it's full glory. The snake must have left it knowing to tease him fully about upon their next arrival.

The clap of the cell phone stammered throughout the small-insulated space. Itachi couldn't believe the shit he had gone through to get home this 'early' even though it was 9:00 pm. He almost had gotten himself fired, if so, so much for the wedding with his precious uke.

"I wonder what's up…"

Itachi caressed the clock's features, invading it's neon red lights to tell it's time. It was already 9:30 and it would take him 10 more minutes to get home due to traffic downtown he had to take the long way home. Itachi swiped off the worries of dismay out the window. Everything would be totally fine when he got home… Would it?

Come to me children,  
And follow my way  
Into the world of darkness and magic.

With all my powers,

Íll show you the way

To all your dreams,

Hopes and delusions.

Total silence..

Silence.

Itachi wandered through the gloomed corridor of his home. It was too dense; he didn't like the feeling at all. Something was wrong, it was a gut feeling deep in his abdomen raging, corroding from his abdomen to offending body parts. And if Sasuke was playing a trick this was no good fucking trick it was sick and dirty. But his little uke wouldn't do that would he?

"Sasuke I'm home!"

"…….."

No. He wouldn't do that. Something was up. He knew Sasuke better than that. Itachi rushed through the gloomed corridor and flicked on the kitchen lights. Awaking a warming feeling throughout the kitchen and living room shores.

No Sasuke.

"Shit."  
Itachi whispered those murderous words, only increasing his determination to find what was his even more. Bit by bit the once corroded fear, that was thrown out the window once before was now back. Slithering through his toes, up his legs, barricading his mind from thought.

Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana

Fear, once barricaded, engulfing..

Froze.

"T-That's Sasuke's cellphone."

Sasuke was still in the building well it was just his cell phone but good enough. Pushing darkness, light, fear aside, dashing towards the sound.

The prodigy planted his feet to the ground, it was coming from upstairs. The ring retaining louder and louder with every second passing by.

Itachi dashed, as fast as his feet could take him, jumping over the rigid titanium railing. Reaching the stairs, planting his feet securely to the little use of ground on the stairs.

Silence and dense.

The raven once again dashed over to the sound, releasing the door's grasp from its venomous hold. The room was dark no movement, but a familiar smell. Itachi swore he had known it long ago. The answer clung to the tip of his tongue. He knew the smell oh so well it was coming back to him it-

"I-Itachi!"

"Sasuke why are you in the dark let me turn the lights on i-"

"NO!"

Itachi paused in the rash of caw that echoed from his brother's mouth, well his baby brother. Something was up, something was wrong.

"UCHIHA SASUKE I'M TURNING ON THE LIGHT!"

Silence rose above the conversation once again. With the flick of one's finger, the lights flickered on.

Eyes widening.

Fear corroding his mind, slowly, seeping once again.

He knew this smell too well now.  
Why not before? Was he scared? Frightened? Or was his old body trying to rash away his old fears from his mind?  
Crimson pedals danced over the sheets in a gloss of show, showing it's beauty, radiance, across the once cloud, white, untainted sheets. Across the floor, the same beauty danced its dance. And there his lovely beauty, draped in a crimson gound himself, showing every curve there was to show and chained against his self will. His body seemed lifeless, tainted but shawn in beauty. The elder scurried over, falling to his feet, but regaining, on top of the nearly lifeless form. The crimson seeping through his jeans, leaving temporary stains in punishment.

"SASUKE! ARE YOU OKAY?"

Sasuke wearily peered up, not making any harsh movements, not intending too either.

"I-I c-can't m-move…"

Itachi examined the bounded sacrifice for a moment or two. He should take this calmer, meaning no yelling, bickering either. All he cared for was Sasuke, and to get all the blood out of the way.

"Shit… Sasuke who did this?"

"O-Oro-"

"No…"

The lifeless form gazed up at him, not completely withered of life in him. Fear striking his eyes. Was his aniki mad? But why would he be mad at him? Probably not a Sasuke… Oh no if he was h-

Itachi slithered his phone out from his blood sprawled pocket and punched in a couple numbers and snuck it to his ear.

Beep Beep Beep

"Hey Sasori…"

"Itachi what's wrong bud? You sound terrible…"

Silence rung through the phone for a moment, only the sound of silent breathing.

"Fuck Sasori, Orochimaru… He did it."

"Fuck…"

"What do I do man?"

"Fuck"

"FUCK SASORI WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO YOU ASS!?"

"I'm sorry Itachi."

"What do you mean?"

"…"

"WHAT?"

You could hear the frustration and fear in the red head's voice, but he finally let it all out.

"Can Sasuke move?"

"Well he's not fucking now!"

"Shit…"

"WHAT?"

"Itachi… You remember my dad owns the Health Hut?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…"

"Get the fuck with it Sasori! I don't have a lot of time! He's bleeding bad out of his ass and arms AND HIS FUCKING LEGS NOW LETS GET GOING!"

"He came in with a prescription for numbing drugs."

"And you gave it to him?"

"I had to Itachi-kun I'm sorry my father went wack when I refused to."

"SASORI-"

"Yes?"

The elder raven slipped out an agitated sigh.

"Don't use -kun okay?"

"Heh Heh…Okay Itachi."

"And Sasori?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll talk about the drug usage later with you just how do I deal with Sasuke's condition?"

"Just keep pressure on the places where the blood is tracing… Like his but I would shove some cloth up but not far or else it will agitate the sores and cuts."

"Alright thanks."

"I'll be over later okay?"

"Sasori it's 11:00 won't your Father freak?"

"Nah he'll have to deal with it. I care about this kid. I'll bring some medical supplies I'll be over in an hour."

"Okay thanks a lot Sasori Bye."

"Bye Itachi."

Beep

The young raven sat patiently at a pure white table in the untainted room, all white.

"W-where am I? W-Where's Itachi?"

A teacup glistened of the sun's rays, squirming off the window onto the floor and table. The raven gazed at the structure of movements, revealing a pleasing smile, not like the ones before. Those were smirks of angst and smart-ass remarks. But this was warm and swam with emotion.

But something lingered in the one corner of the room, it wasn't suppose to be there. Not at all, cautiously Sasuke rose to his feet, pacing himself over to the dark corner of the room. In an instant, the darkness swallowed the once untainted room, whole. He couldn't see anything not at all, it was way to dark, not even his hands.

"Hello there Uchiha Sasuke…"

The young boy's body jerked up the slightest in defense, fearing of the future to come.

"Who is it? Who are you?!"

A laugh echoed the heart gone room.

"I think… We have some things to discuss boy."

-End

You guys probably hate me! This was 6 pages! I know not too long but I'm tired ya know? But what to come up is good! I just have to talk to June about it first! XD  
This chapter is dedicated to my friend June and my BEST buddy of all who helped me get my ass up and write this already is Shaye! Yay!  
I'm being a kinky Itachi for Halloween and I look like him too! LoL! 


	7. Call of Duty

Chapter 7

The array of orange and black swirling upon the mask approached the raven headed boy.

"I think we have some things to discuss boy."

Sasuke continued to glare at the masked man. There was one whole in the mask revealing a tainted red eye, but he kept him calm. Sasuke straightened up his composure towards the mysterious man. Crossing his arms, in a pissed of notion.

"Okay then what do you want?"

A grunt was echoed from beneath the mask, a grunt of amusement to Sasuke's point of view.

"That was a little rude…don't you think?"

Sasuke re-focused his glare towards the mysterious orange and black masked man.

"What did you say old man?"

Abruptly the man forced Sasuke to the ground in a click with a slight kick from his foot. Slowly slithering his body over the young raven's body, sneaking his hands over his body, caressing it. Blush swarmed over Sasuke's body; continuously attempt to strike the man's head. A chuckle arrayed from the masked monster.

"It's no use little Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's orbs widened, the blush continuously caressing his face, slithering down his body and down his spine. The masked man grasped Sasuke's wrists, pinning them down like a mouse caught in a trap.

"What your doing now…is no use.."

Sasuke's eyes widened in confusion. 'What does he mean?!'

The mysterious man laughed slightly.

"I need you to do something for me…"

The lights were a low dim in the living room apartment, the moon's rays soaked the carpet caressing its surroundings leaving shadows.

"Will he be alright?"

Sasori paused for the slightest, looking away in thought.

"I guess…"

Itachi's motions of fiddling with his hair came to a halt. The tension had just rose incredibly in the room. Both inhibitors could sense it clearly. A sigh escaped from the older man's mouth.

"Fuck Sasori it's either 'HYUCK! HE'S GONNA BE GGRRREAT!' or "HE'S GONNA FUCKING DIE YOU ASS!' Either two! Yes or no!"

Sasori smirked inwardly at that comment, he could tell Sasuke and him were very much related.

"Well it all depends on the drug Orochimaru gave him. And if he ever wakes up."

The older raven leaned back a bit, resting his hands behind his head, raising an eyebrow.

"If he ever wakes up?"

The red head sitting across the older man leaned forward quickly for a proper response.

"Well of course he will wake up! But just how he is after is what is important."

"I need you to work for me.."

The young raven's eyes widened in confusion and fear.

'What could this monster possibly want?'

His confusion and fear swirled into anger and rage.

"What the hell would you want from me!?"

The masked man smiled and trailed a line of kisses down the young boy's neck, sending the boy's body jolting upwards. Grinding their areas together, shooing out a whimpering moan of need.

"If you do what I say I won't hurt Itachi."

Even more silence echoed the darkened room.

"DON"T YOU EVEN TRY TO DO ANYTHING TO ITA-!"

A pair of mysterious, dark lips silenced the young raven. Tasting of alcohol and chocolate.

"Like I said…if you do what I say I won't hurt him."

Sasuke remained silent towards the monster pinning him down. He wanted Itachi so much, he was the only one who could save him from this terrible nightmare.

"Work for me making money by selling your body."

The young raven's mind unyoked from the situation. Mind racing, heart beating.

'I couldn't do that! Itachi would leave me!'

"No! I can't!"

"But little raven.."

The mysterious man swirled his tongue inside Sasuke's ear, resulting him collide into a shiver.

"If you don't do it…I'll kill your precious brother!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T!"

The man smirked evilly, grasping the young raven's neck with his mouth.

"OH! BUT I CAN MY SASUKE-KUN!"

A trail of blood slithered down the young boy's neck, teeth marks left behind as a reminder he could do whatever he wanted to do. The raven's scream filled the demonic pasture.

"F-fine…I'll do whatever you want…Just...Just leave him alone."

Sunlight embraced the objects in the room through the untainted glass window. A single raven-haired beauty lay silently upon the bed. Small breathes announcing his debt to live. Slowly the young raven's eyes fluttered but only to be blinded by the sun. Sasuke slithered his arm overtop his orbs, blocking the sun's entrance. Silently he rolled on his stomach turning his head to the opposing sunlight to a clear grey wall.

'Damn my ass hurts…'

Sasuke carefully examined himself, seeing he had been well taken care of after the 'incident'. All his wounds had been wrapped with bandages.

'I wonder if that man was really real…'

Sasuke slid his fingers up his neck only to feel a burst of pain from where his fingers examined. Trailing blood down his neck, caressing his fingers as the perpetrators who harmed its sleep. The young raven's eyes widened, the man was real and he meant business.

'But how long would I have to do this? How long would I have to do it till Itachi noticed? Would he leave me? Probably.'

Sasuke examined his surroundings once more and closed his eyes. From the world, from everything. He knew if he just closed his eyes everything would be a little bit better in the world… Would it? All his troubles vanished as his body gave in to the pleasuring thought of sleep.

Ring

Ring

Ring"Hello?"Silence rung through the conversation, only breathing keeping him waiting for a response."Hello Orochimaru. Did you have fun?"A seductive giggle and grin added towards the questioner."Of course! It was my Sasuke-kun. Why wouldn't it be?""Well that's good to hear… Anyway I got through to him and the plan is a go."Orochimaru's golden eyes widened into saucers of amazement. His mind was on the verge of insanity. The plan was going perfect! Too perfect! The snake god's insane laughter rung through the conversation between the two of them."This is going perfectly! Good work Tobi…" "Yes Lord Orochimaru…. Thank-you."------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------To readers,SORRY! SORRY! I've been soo busy lately and it was hard for me to make this chapter because I couldn't think of anything to write! I don't even know what to write next!!! So it might be a little wait too but maybe not as long as a wait for this SUCKY chapter. I got a lot of emails that said they couldn't understand my artistic form of writing so I went back to the basics folks. But I loved making the ending cause it was sooo confusing! And I love making readers confused! And another one of my beautiful cliffhangers. At the end! But never fear I have some idea what will happen later on and if you read carefully I've left clues of what will happen next.

What do YOU guys think will happen? Leave your ideas in the comments! Or have an suggestions? Readers are writers too! Leave any suggestions you have in your comments and I may consider them! Now Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Love, Axel 


	8. Rediscover

Chapter 8  
2 weeks later

"We haven't done it in like…two weeks!"

The older Uchiha sighed an inpatient sigh, twiddling with his hair. Intertwining the side with his on faithful finger, the other stirring pancake mix. Sasori lazed upon the silver top counter.

"Well he was raped…"

A cold glare came into stance between Itachi and the useless, but sweet pancake mix. He halted at the sighting of swirling his hair and placed the un-preoccupied hand on the counter, grasping it, hoping to leave his mark. No prevail.

"I want him to forget… Everything…"

Sasori curled his palm around his chin, surfacing his elbow on the counter as well.

"Well what you're doing now is good for him. But when you have to go to work that will be a problem."  
The elder Uchiha sighed, pouring individual ringlets smoothly into the heated pan.

"And I guess the problem starts today."

Sasori's eye's widened the slightest, not enough to cause a breaking of mind.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the boss threatened to fire me if I didn't get to work today… I have to work extra hours as well."  
Sasori glanced away in annoyance. But released an anomy's giggle.

"What's so funny?!"

Sasori pointed over to the stove.

"Better watch your pancakes care bear. You think too much…" 



Itachi slammed his gaze over at the stove, the pancakes? Burnt. 

"SHIT!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sunlight. Sparkled over the room's walls. Down the floor. The room was so warm, clean, and fresh. Well this was Itachi's room. Sasuke swerved his legs up like a ball; cracking open his eyes a little bit more. Sleep making their mount on his lids.

'Should I do it? Should I really sell myself?'

Memories, lust, pain. Rushed through his entire body. His mind, clinging for an answer.  
Itachi….Nii-san.

The younger Uchiha brought his body up, sitting at the end of the bed. He let out a deep side, closing his sleep filled eyes.

'If it's for him. I'll go through it."

He pounced his body up from the mattress. Releasing a vigorous yawn and enormous stretch. The bruises were still clinging around his fragile wrists, leaving the memory of why he couldn't go back to his own bedroom. Why he had to sleep in his older brother's room. Why he couldn't let Itachi touch him like he wanted him to.

He was afraid.

And wouldn't let anybody help him.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

"Hey! Sasuke! I'm heading off!"



The older raven snatched his bag from the nearby hanger, standing tall beside the door to the self-righteous public. Sasuke's eyes peered to the door and steadily stood up from the mattress. Making his way down the sturdy stairs to the door. Plopping himself at the bottom step. Itachi brought himself in front of his younger sibling, kneeling before him. A sweet smile crossed his face. Only a smile Sasuke was awarded. A blush made it's way across Sasuke's face, peeking his eyes away for the slightest moment in embarrassment. The younger Uchiha clasped the elder's collar of his shirt with his withering hands. Gazing him straight in the eyes.

"Please can I come too Nii-san?"

Itachi brought his vision to a close, hesitation in the question that stuck in the mud before him.  
"I don't know…"

Innocence's grasp weakened upon the collar, pacing his vision towards the ground.

"I-I just didn't want to be alone."

A deepening red flush caressed across Itachi's luminous cheeks. Tilting his chin up, he shifted his body the slightest closer than he was before. His lips, silently pucked out, not noticeable to the eye. Only to the mind. Limiting space between themselves, their lips slightly touch.

Sasuke's mind begins to panic. Pushing away from the affection he was about to be rewarded.  
The older Uchiha's saucers widen the slightest. Filled with confusion, fear and hurt.

He is not able to read Sasuke's eyes anymore as use to. They are always closed, to weak to be sought through the world. Too scared to be shown. To be seen.

Itachi slips a smile to sense fake relief. Just for the show to please the audiences. Placing a hand on Sasuke's head, caressing it.

"It's fine Sasuke… It's just not time. Let's get going."

The young raven reveals his cold orbs, filled with innocence yet confusion. Itachi stand's tall again, resting, leaning his body on the grey-scaled wall.

"You're coming aren't you Outoto?"

A small smile creases Sasuke's fragile face. He was going to go with Nii-san. To see his smiles the last time.  


O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The mall was over crowded with tens of hundreds of people. One of the stores was his aniki's. Hot Topic was a major store franchise, lots of teens in the area crazed over the designs in the shoppe. Especially lots of the girls came into the shoppe. Not for just the hot designs. But the young and handsome 18 year old Itachi Uchiha. Many of the girls were very flirtatious with Itachi, the batting of the eyelashes, short skirts, and MAJOR cleavage. But it didn't seem Itachi really cared for the women and men making their attack. Itachi was smooth and slick. Counter attacking every move. He would let them strike their pose, send a breath-taking smile and send them on their way. The one Itachi was concerned about was Sasuke.

Sasuke had been placed in Itachi's lap like a baby. Hardly able to move, his elder brother's arms firmly wrapped around his waist, legs hanging out of his elder brother's lap. His head nuzzling his shoulder and neck. Receiving odd looks from on goers throughout the mall. Thank god Itachi's boss was off or Sasuke would have his ass at home, hiding in a closet probably. Sasuke's peach pinned face was more like a tomato red, and with all the people staring it was even worse.

'I have to get this to stop…but it feels too good… I haven't done this with Itachi in two whole weeks…'  
A tingling melted all between Sasuke's legs. Pronouncing a deeper flush crossing Sasuke's face.

'Shit…'

Sasuke crossed his eyes up towards Itachi.

"Aniki… Y-you don't have to d-do this…"

A soft smile engaged from his older brother's lips.

"I know I don't- A breath stroked Sasuke's neck softly making in between his legs quiver. -But I want to."

The young raven's eyes widened, his mind beckoning to escape from his brother's grasp. Bolting out of his elder's grasp. He descends to the floor. Hurriedly forcing him self up for no need of assistance.  
"I-I'M GONNA G-G-O GET S-S-SOME F-F-OOD! YEAH! FOOD!"

In a split second, the young raven flew off for the food court leaving his captor speechless, yet surprised.  
' I know I was being blunt but…you didn't even ask if I was hungry…'

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Damn! I thought I was going to die!'



Sasuke plopped himself on a nearby bench outside of Toy'R'Us. Gazing down at his feet, all he felt was pain. In his heart and crotch. Squeezing his legs closer together, attempting to hide his growing erection.  
'But why can't I go near him?! I love him…so. M-much…'

Ceasing his head into his hands towards his legs tightly pressed together.  
'What do I do? The swirl man told me to do what he says but how do I start! God! How do I-'

"HI THERE SASUKE!!"

The bench suddenly jumped down in weight, Sasuke quickly retrieved his gaze from the ground to the one man he didn't want to see. The swirled face man. He looked crazier than before. Dressed in a oversized cloak of black with puffy red clouds adding a prink of touch. His hands clothed with leather gloves. Hiss legs not to be seen but his feet engulphed with the darkness of black shoes. His legs crossed he silently slipped his arm around Sasuke pulling him closer. In instant reaction, Sasuke released himself from the what seemed to be the lecherous man's fold.

"WHY are you here? And how c-can y-y-you do that?! I don't e-even know your name!!"  
A long menacing smirk crossed under the swirled mask face the man held. Crossing over to a goofy aloof.

"Well…I just came here to give you your first client!"

Handing over the card, Sasuke to it with no hesitation. Swiping it from the man's hands.  
"His name is Yakushi Kabuto. He'll be waiting for you outside the Peppermint Hotel tomorrow at 10:00pm. About an hour west from your direction."

Sasuke examined the card. It was like an ID. The man on the card had his hair up in a silver ponytail, the dullest of eyes hiding behind the glasses he wore. The suit seemed refined. He looked extremely wealthy.  
" This man is paying a lot for your ass so you better be there!"

The masked man slowly rose from the wooden bench, concluding to a halt, leaning on the young Uchiha's shoulder.

"And you can call me Tobi."

The simple name he left. As he pierced through the menacing crowds leaving Sasuke speechless. The pawns were set. The king stood tall. Sasuke examined the stranger on the ID once more. It was time to make his move.



TBC….

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

HEYY everyone!! It's Axel! And I'm sorry for all the people I might have hust not getting this up fast enough! I had NO IDEAS! YUP! LOST THEM ALL! And a case of writers block. But I won't give up! Hope to see you all soon! Read and rate please! Thanks! Wow this was like 7 pages and it doesn't look like a lot... I feel ashamed! D':


End file.
